


How (not) To Cook

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [48]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Fifteen year old Alura, Gen, Sixteen year old CJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: CJ tries to teach Alura how to cook.   Yeah, do I really need to say more?





	How (not) To Cook

**Author's Note:**

> More "Family Matters" fluff, enjoy :=)

******

“OK, first we get all the ingredients,” CJ laid out the eggs, the parsley and basil, and the steak “you still following?”

“Yeah, yeah” Alura nodded

"Cheer up," CJ encouraged "it'll fine"

******

“Ow! Ow!”

“You idiot!” CJ spat “who the hell squeeze’s lemon juice right into their eye!”

“Shut up and keep rinsing!”

******

“OK, now very gently…not that hard! You’ll…break the bowl” CJ groaned

“I’ll get the dustpan”

******

“Uh, did you finish the steak?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Why is it still pink?” CJ wondered

“I thought you said it was supposed to be a little underdone?”

“Ally, this isn’t ‘underdone’, this is still _raw_!!” CJ shoved the plate away “I can’t eat this”

“Oh come on!” Alura nearly roared “you said a monkey could do this! Your words!”

“Because a monkey could” CJ countered

“Oh that is…!”

“Hey!” CJ grimaced as she felt the raw egg run down the side of her head “OK. That’s it. You’re dead”

******

Astra pushed open the apartment door, frowning at the odd smell in the air. Sniffing, she followed it to the kitchen, gapping at what she saw. For a second her mouth worked, but no sound came out. Then…

“ ** _CONNOR JEREMIAH DANVERS!!!!_** ”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
